


Shortbread

by RandomRedneck



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bakery, Baking, Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), Dwarves, Elves, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 11:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11080767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRedneck/pseuds/RandomRedneck
Summary: My first wholly OC story, and hopefully first chapter of many. Hope you like it.





	Shortbread

Orrinshire. A little town you’d probably forget travelling through. Often the very first stop for adventures and warriors starting their journey. It had the typical things. A blacksmith, an outfitter, and most importantly, a bakery. 

 

“Today in the day. No way they turn me away this time.”

 

Said bakery was the destination of a determined looking Dwarf woman. Eyes green as emeralds, hair red as a roaring fire. Carrying a covered basket in hand. As she marched on, a local vendor called out.

 

“Trying again, Lys?”

 

Lysslynn Oresunder. Lys for short.

 

“You know it. I’m telling you, this is the one!”

 

Lys had a dream…well, more of a hobby. But she was still passionate about it. A fact the employees of the Yllawynn Bakery were quite used to hearing. One of said employees caught her approaching through the window.

 

“Here she comes again. Her persistence is admirable.”

 

The door swung open, Lys proudly hoisting her basket up.

 

“Hi, Trina! I’m telling you, you’ll love this batch!”

 

Trina was the counter girl. Skinny as a rail, with short brown hair and a pair of dark brown eyes behind a pair of eyeglasses. And person who always received Lys when she arrived.

 

“Nice to see you, Lys. Let’s see it.”

 

She stepped on a footstool (The ‘Lys Stool’ as it was labelled) set her basket down and yanked the cover off.

 

“My own marble rye!”

 

Lys wanted to be a baker. And being the only bakery in town, this was where she wanted to work.

 

“What did the owner think of my last batch?”

 

Trina grimaced, not wanting to hurt her feelings.

 

“She uh…well, she didn’t spit it out. That’s an improvement. Let me run this back to her.”

 

Trina disappeared into the back, Lys excitedly bouncing on her stool.

 

“ Lysslynn Oresunder: Master Baker. Oh, I can see it now.”

 

A few moments later, she returned.

 

“Sorry, Lys. She’s not a fan of it. Keep trying.”

 

Lys sighed, but kept smiling.

 

“Oh well. I’ll get it eventually. Tell her-”

 

For the first time since she’d started coming there, a second person emerged from the back of the bakery.

 

“So, you’re the persistent Dwarf woman I keep getting bread from.”

 

Lys had to stop her jaw from dropping. A veritable goddess stood there. The prettiest Elf woman she’d ever seen. Long, blonde hair that shined like stars. And blue eyes that rivaled the sky itself.

 

“Uh…um…yes. That’s me.”

 

She approached her, Lys trying to resist the urge to faint at getting a closer look at her.

 

“I am Yllawynn. Owner. Namesake. And confused. I reject your submissions so many times, yet you persist. People usually give up after twice. But you’ve attempted this _fifteen_ times.”

 

LYs gulped. This felt like a rejection.

 

“…Frankly, I’m impressed.”

 

Her jaw did drop this time.

 

“You clearly have natural talent. You just need a little fine-tuning.”

 

She patted her on the shoulder.

 

“You report for training tomorrow. Don’t be tardy.”

 

She strolled away into the back, Lys’s brain playing catch-up.

 

“…By the stone, she’s gorgeous. And she’s my teacher now…”

 

She hopped off her stool, running outside in joy.

 

“BEST DAY EVER!”


End file.
